Type-III Awakening Incident
* |side2 = *Rogue Type-IIIs|commanders1 = *Ronald Reagan (USA) *Mikhail Gorbachev (USSR) *Li Xiannian (PRC) *Margaret Thatcher (UK) *Numerous other world leaders |commanders2 = Unknown|casualties1 = Heavy *Hundreds of thousands of people worldwide *Massive damage to infrastructure and cities, few cities outright destroyed *Economic and financial struggle for many states in the aftermath|casualties2 = Moderate|date = 1985-1991|conc = *Cold War|image = Citydestroyeddcuniverse.jpg|previous = Vietnam War|next = 2003 CLAW broadcast hijacking|aka = *Parahuman Uprising *Metahuman Uprising (United States)}} The Type-III Awakening Incident, '''also known as the Parahuman Uprising or '''Metahuman Uprising, was a massive event in the mid-1980s which resulted in the appearance of barely understood and highly varied abilities, heralding an era of uncertainty due to hundreds of powered individuals appearing that were able to bend the laws of reality, dubbed reality warpers and more recently, metahumans and parahumans in the case of humans. Though most parahumans were peaceful, too many quickly turned to violence and used their newfound powers to wreak havoc globally, catching governments by surprise. Militaries were mobilized to contain and neutralize the threats, but were spread too thin and were less than effective against these gifted beings. The eruption of Type-III beings happened throughout the world on a massive scale; most major cities experienced some type of parahuman incident, whether by malicious intent or catastrophic accident. Background Before the rise of Type-III beings, the only known humans with supernatural capabilities were wizards, otherwise known as 'Type-II" to distinguish them from non-powered individuals on the supernatural classification scale. The first manifestation of a Type-III Human was recorded in 1983, two years before the mass-awakening incident. Despite being a scientific and magical curiosity, at the time this individual, known as Paradigm, was regarded as a mere anomaly and not a herald foreshadowing the shape of things to come. Cause Type-IIIs manifested en-masse starting in 1985, and their sudden introduction into society was not linked to any known cause. When the manifestations began and many Type-IIIs began to awaken, the results were often explosive, uncontrolled and violent, causing devastating effects on a massive scale. History Historians place the start of the uprising during the year 1985. . . . In 1988, an attack occurred in New York City when a metahuman used cryogenic ice powers to freeze a substantial portion of Queens. Shortly after the Human awakenings, Anthro-feralis populations began experiencing similar manifestations, albiet at a much lower rate and percentage, suggesting that their limited Human DNA within their biology was contributing to these manifestations, but was not enough to result in the numbers that the Human populations had seen. There was fear that manifestations could have potentially occurred in Elf and Dwarf populations, but neither of these humanoid groups produced any Type-IIIs. These new individuals were in the aftermath formally classified as "Type-III" on the supernatural classification scale due to their powers being neither grounded in the super-science and technology of Type-I, nor the semi-understood but still limited Type-II identified magical community. Aftermath Organizations such as the Advanced Extranormal Containment and Investigation Force were founded by the United Nations shortly after the Awakening Incident to prevent possible catastrophic incidents resulting from the proliferation of reality-warping powers. Actions to protect their nations and citizens included heavy regulation, registration and cataloguing of known Type-III individuals. The United States of America in particular quickly passed legislation to outlaw all Type-III activity not authorized by United Liberators Coalition and implemented severe penalties for violations, in addition creating a Metahuman Index to track all known Type-IIIs within America and their activities. The USA however did not sign the following UN treaty created in 1991. Directly following the Incident, the number of Type-IIIs increased exponentially for 5 years before plateauing. As of 2029, roughly 1 in every million people is an active Type-III. Legacy The ''Citadel-''class Aerial Battleship was constructed in response to the metahuman uprising, utilizing Areum-enhanced technology with the intention to be used offensively against Type-IIIs in the event they became enemies of the state or used by enemy powers.. This airborne mobile command ship was intended to use its own magical and supernatural capabilities as a direct counter to the rise and spread of the foreign and unknown manifestation of Type-III powers. In the United States and many countries, these reality-warpers are regarded with fear and disgust by many normal people and wizards, due to an intense distrust from the events of what many deem a violent uprising that was responsible for the sudden destabilization of global affairs and society. Globally, these beings are often referred to as 'parahumans' while in the United States they are known as 'metahumans'. Category:Conflicts